


swan song

by safehxaven



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Deathfic, Drug Use, Episode: s08e22 Everybody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Possibly Pre-Slash, Post-Finale, or slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22347703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safehxaven/pseuds/safehxaven
Summary: And so, they sing their swan song, bow at the last curtain’s call, a final performance for life to see, overdose and unspoken words on their lips.
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	swan song

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really a story, more of a memoir or prose/poetry, hence why there are no archive warnings (but it IS a deathfic, at least implied).

They lie side by side under the stars that the universe encases in a warm embrace and beg for mercy in the waves that crash against the rocks. Prayers to a god that does not exist are left unanswered, slipping away like the way rain rolls down the sides of umbrellas and into the drain, never to be seen again. Suddenly, he feels like Atlas, bearing the weight of the entire world on his shoulders, suddenly, he feels like Sisyphus, pushing against an unmovable force, yielding nothing but futility, and suddenly, he feels like Icarus, wings melting and feathers drifting down as Mother Nature engulfs a broken man.

They miss the place they so reluctantly call home. Late-night drinking sessions in front of a hotel TV reminds them of where they used to be, and where they should be, had destiny been kind. But fate catches up, unfair and unjust, leading them into the trenches of the frontline, a war they are bound to lose. Yet, nobody knows they are fighting, nobody waits hopefully at their return, bullet holes and shrapnel shredding their hearts, and nobody stops to plant poppies in their field.

And so, they sing their swan song, bow at the last curtain’s call, a final performance for life to see, overdose and unspoken words on their lips.

Like neutron stars colliding, they are left undetected and uninterrupted for what seems like light years, no one willing to look for gravitational waves that are left in their wake. Like stars collapsing in on themselves, their lives are shrouded in mystery, with a billion questions that ask _why_ , no one willing to be sucked in by the gravity of a black hole to find out. Time slows as they get closer, circling each other like predator and prey, like the earth and the moon, Newton’s and Einstein’s theories battling for dominance in a contest that no longer holds any meaning.

No one knows how a dead man turns up five months later, arms wrapped around another's body with a sunken face, tears staining both their cheeks, dysfunction etched into the fabric of their clothes.

But everyone knows that this was, once upon a time, the story of love.


End file.
